


Navesink Princess

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Series: Crownvirate [1]
Category: The Tudors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in Ciyera's tribe while she was gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navesink Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ciyrella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492952) by [Aisymia (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia). 



[The](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yY6bNTYDwI4&feature=related) new season was upon them. It was time to migrate south. Chief Wanakobe led the tribe with his fellow chief. As the trible packed the sheepskin tents, and travelled north; they came upon a disturbance. The animals were more jittery. Soon they would see why when they crossed the river, where plants and animals were abundent. Men as pale as ghosts came into areas in unnatural materials. It was the white men! They came to trade. And one dark haired young man, was very interested in the Navesink traditions.

Wanakobe taught him how to hunt like the Indians do, and catch fish like the bears. The dark haired man danced like an indian, listened to the tales of the ancestors, and explored the lands like the Indians. But the dark haired man begin to hover around Ciy-era , Wanakobe's niece. Wanakobe grew nervous; something about this white man seemed off. Wanakobe never judged any group as a whole, there were bad and good in all of nature. But this man had a badness to him. The animals fled from him, and the small animals darted from him quickly. A good man never made the animals dart too quickly.

But Ciy-era grew very close to the man. And the man, Thomas was his name, chose Ciy-era as his partner. Wanakobe and Ciy-era's friend, Dropsky-River(who shared Wanakobe's views on Thomas), were devestated. It meant Ciy-era would go to London with the man. Lucky Ciy-era was immune to the diseases the white men brought because they gave her something called a vaccination, that made her immune to the diease, on Thomas' request.

Even an English woman saw Thomas was bad news. But she couldn't convince Ciy-era, whom she barely saw to speak to. Ciy-era believed males of all species behaved more differently than females. Dropwater-Skyland thought if Thomas could be called a man.

So Ciy-era left for England with the Englishman. He barely glanced at the tribe as they boarded the ship; and Wanakobe knew he was right. One glance at Dropwater-Skyland told him the same thing. Dropsky-River had a good partner. Leafblade-Pebble. Leafblade-Pebble was a true Indian. He was one with the land, was the brother of the animals, and had the spirit of the sun! He tried many times to scare Thomas away, but Thomas was unshakable like the slimy snake he was.

But Leafblade-Pebble and Dropsky-River were a clever Indians. They would help Ciy-era with the Englishmen themselves. They snuck onto the English camp. She met the English woman, Catherine Brandon, who knew Thomas was bad news. "Thomas is a beast, he raped a woman before," Catherine said. "Don't let your friend leave with him. He will make her miserable."

"We can't stop her," Dropsky-River siad, sadly. She was afraid for Ciy-era now.

"Maybe we should stop Ciy-era," Leafblade-Pebble said.

"Stop me from doing what?"-Thomas asked. "From taking Ciy-era? She is my partner. Don't listen to Catherine, she is a jealous snake! I never raped anyone."

"I'm not jealous, you're sick!"-Catherine replied.

"She's only jealous, so are your friends," Thomas said.

"She could be hiding what is for her own wishes," Ciy-era told her friends, carefully.

"You speak like an Englishwoman already," Dropsky-River told her.

"You do not know what world you are entering," Leafblade-Pebble added.

"I know I am not alone," Ciy-era said, leaving with Thomas to the ship.

"Don't worry, I will keep a watch on them," Catherine told Dropsky-River and Leafblade-Pebble.

After the ship sailed away, Catherine came back a few times. She told them Ciy-era left Thomas, and fled on a ship. They eagerly waited for her but she never came. Catherine was sorry, and hoped nothing bad happened to Ciy-era; and Catherine returend to England. A funnel or sky devil was seen overhead one night, as a bad omen. Luckily the tribe was able to get close to water on a high elevation, so they were safe.

They could only mourn Ciy-era. A year later, Catherine returned; giving them hope, while game and plants flourished. Catherine had the most oddest news for them. "She has somehow become a Princess of Spain, and she is bethrothed to the Prince of England, my cousin!"-Catherine exclaimed. "I shall try to get her to visit here after the wedding!" Everything was looking up. Leafblade-Pebble and Dropsky-River were officially partners, they did the Crane dance; where Dropsky-River dressed up as a colorful peacock. Then Leafblade-Pebble chose Dropsky-River. Leafblade-Pebble spoke to his mother, who spoke to Dropsky-River's mother. Both mothers spoke to Leafblade-Pebble, and he was allowed to come to the lodge. When everyone was sleeping he makes a light to illuminate his own face. Dropsky-River came out and blew the light out. She chose him. The next day he became part of the family.

Caterine went to Spain and came back a short while later. The Leafblade-Pebble and Dropsky-Rivethought they would see Ciy-era; but Catherine was alone. "I have the most saddest news, Princess Ciy-era has disappeared; and Thomas came to Spain with Prince Edward's entrage,since he is the King's groom." Leafblade-Pebble and Dropsky-River were sad their friend couldn't congratulate them on becoming partners.

"So he has done something to her even when she rose high," Leafblade-Pebble thought out loud.

"I knew he would destroy her," Dropsky-River added.

"I am sorry," Catherine said. "But the good news is Thomas has been captured, and is in the tower!" Catherine left, and returned only a few months later. The seasons were dry, and animals were scarce. "There is odd news! The prince, who has been obsessed with finding Ciy-era, has seen her at the ball; but the girl fled. The prince found a slipper, and is going to find her by trying it on every maiden." Catherine then returned to England. Dropsky-River and Leafblade-Pebble were excited, and their child was born at the same time.

The next time she came was with Prince Edward, and the new Princess Ciyera. She was there to meet the new infant. As the Navesink say, when one tree or plant part dies, a  new greener, fresher plant grows in its place much more healthy.

 

 


End file.
